


Then Let's Play a Game

by arsenicbotboi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, An excuse to write robo porn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Games, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, possibly anyway, rival to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicbotboi/pseuds/arsenicbotboi
Summary: After Arcee and Bumblebee get kidnapped by Megatron, Optimus is determined to get them back. Even at the cost of his own freedom. Little did he know, Megatron only wanted to play a game~.Honestly, just wanted to practice writing again. And I'm in big need for more OpxMegs smut so.





	Then Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic :))) I'm hoping to be updating semi frequently. Enjoy!

Optimus walked through the ground bridge entering the Autobot base. Another failed mission on keeping the ancient relics from Megatron’s grasp. He hadn’t even caught sight of the relic, only Knockout’s dust as he rolled through Soundwave’s ground bridge. He groaned at his lack of success, knowing his failure would put the Autobots at more risk. The Prime looked towards Ratchet shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I was unable to secure the relic.” 

“Oh Optimus,” The medic looked down displaying worry over his faceplate. It was hardly alright. They all knew it was paramount to secure as many relics as possible. 

“We must be much more alert for our next encounter with the Decepticons, in the situation they plan to showcase their new relic.” Stated the Prime turning towards the main computer. “How are Arcee and Bumblebee fairing on their mission.” He asked, needing to hear some sort of pleasing news. The two were also on a mission to secure a relic, or at least that was what they had thought. 

Arcee and Bumblebee had been tracking the signal for at least a full cycle and still nothing. No sign of the decepticons or any relic, but the signal was there and seemed hardly false. 

“I don’t know Bee,” spoke Arcee. “I think it would be better to go back to base and regroup.” She suggested taking one last glance around for any sign of their objective. For once she wished she had spot some decepticon activity. At least they would tell her that they were on the right track and not being scammed by another faked signal even though Ratchet confirmed it did not display any sort of tampering within its frequency output. 

Bumblebee beeped in response providing a solution instead. 

“Your right, I will comm base and tell them of our current situation.” She agreed as she went to press a button on the side of her helm. “Arcee to base, Arcee to base, do you copy?”

“Yes Arcee what is your current status.” Answered Optimus the call. 

“Unfortunately, we have not yet secured the relic, but neither have the cons.” She reported as she glanced around at the surroundings “Not a con in sight. No relic either. Are you sure we haven’t been played?”

“I checked those frequencies inside and out; for them to be fake would be preposterous!” Ratchet scowled, slamming his servos down on the desk, accidentally destroying one of the kids’ earthling servo held com systems. 

“Ratchet! I needed that!” Raf shouted running down the stairs to his broken telecommunication device.

Optimus, paying no attention to the commotion, began conversing with his soldier once more. “Hold on Arcee, Bumblebee, Ill ground bridge to your coordinates.” 

There was no confirmation response. 

“Arcee, Bumblebee,” Optimus called again. “Do you read?” 

Again no response. 

“Ratchet, open the ground bridge, I shall see what is going on.” Ordered the Prime, a small hint of worry lining the edges of his voice before he transformed and rolled through the newly opened ground bridge. 

Once Optimus arrived on the scene shock and despair ran through his circuits as he took in his surroundings. Nothing was there; no sound, no bot, no nothing. Arcee and Bumblebee had disappeared. 

The two Autobots groaned as they slowly came online, unknown to what forced them into emergency stasis in the first place. As they examined their surroundings they were met with bonds that bound their servos and pedes. Their energon ran cold as they immediately began to struggle against the bonds doing their best to escape but they only ended up with a hopeless feeling in their spark. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Autobots” Smirked Megatron, flaunting his sharp dentas as he examined his newly acquired prisoners. It was easy to tell how despair had filled their processors. They knew many that had offlined at Decepticon servos, Bumblebee even had his voice box ripped out by Megatron himself. 

“Megatron!” Arcee growled, struggling even more to get free. Fear and an even greater anger fueled her fight as she shouted “When I break free I will personally blow you to, AAAAGGHHH!!” She cried out as bolts of burning electricity blasted through her cords. She soon went silent. Anger, worry and despair flashed over Bumblebee’s faceplate as he beeped bitterly in response to his comrade’s pain and then her unresponsiveness. 

As the Lord of the Decepticons paced back and forth in front of both of them he reassured the yellow bot. “If you don’t struggle then no harm will come to you miserable frames of bolts, I have better things to do with my time then mess around with a bunch of measly Autobot soldiers.” 

Megatron turned towards his communications officer. “Soundwave,” he called with a domineering voice. “Establish a connection with the Autobots Computer main frame.” He ordered, turning back to the now worried scout. “I wish to speak with their leader.” 

Bumblebee was first shocked that they had the capability to do that then questioned why he would bother. Suddenly it hit him. Megatron planned to use them as a bargaining tool to get the upper hand. He knew Optimus would give up anything to save them from the harm the Decepticons could do. Bumblebee let out a loud defiant beep to try and stop them even though it proved to be useless. 

The warlord turned his attention back to his prisoners. “Well let me change my previous statement.” His red optics glinted deviously. “No harm will come to you, as long as your precious leader Optimus Prime complies to my demands.” Megatron smirked back at the main computer which would soon show him the worried face of his arch nemesis, excitement coursing through his wires. “And we all know he will.” 

Ratchet paced back and forth thinking what could have possibly happened to the two missing bots. Was it the power of a new relic? No normal bot could just swing in and capture two elite autobot soldiers. The medic let out a deep groan as Optimus walked back through the ground bridge entering the base once more. 

The Prime sighed. “I was unable to find any type of clue to their disappearance, Ratchet.” His ever monotone voice hinted sadness. He shook his helm disappointed in his own failure. He was supposed to be their Prime. He was charged with protecting them! Yet he lets them vanish just like this! Optimus knew they were good bots, that they would be able to handle themselves. However, he did not want any more of his fellow autobots to suffer, or anyone for that matter. He had always tried his absolute best to quickly kill the decepticons not allowing them to suffer; to give them the honorable death of a soldier. Even Megatron… During their countless eons of battles Optimus had never been able to wound him badly, or finish the job of snuffing out his spark. He certainly had the capabilities to do so, yet not the spark it seemed...He felt that he was someone more than just a crazed warlord. Deep within his spark Optimus knew it. Every time they would lock optics on the battlefield He would feel something stirring within his spark chamber. Something strange and foreign. Like his coding rejected it yet his spark longed for it so desperately. It confused him. 

The sound of static pulled the Prime from his thoughts. He quickly turned towards the sound and found their computer mainframe screen displayed static. “Ratchet what is happening?” He asked in a controlled tone as the thoughts of Megatron still lingered over his processor. 

“I-I don’t know!” cried the medic as his digits scrambled over the keyboard in efforts to control the madness. “Rafael, come help and help me stabilize this messed up piece of scrap!” 

“That will not be necessary. A voice echoed through the Autobot base freezing all who heard it, including Optimus. 

The image of an all too familiar bot began to materialize through the static till it fully revealed the silver plating and devilish smirk that sent chills through the Primes cords. Optimus locked his battle mask in place, trying his best to hide whatever his spark was feeling even if he didn’t know exactly what it was. But in the situation that the feeling would somehow be transferred to his face plates, he wanted no one to see it. He must keep up his image; the hope Primacy gave to all autobots. 

“Megatron.” He stated in a grave monotone voice. The two bots locked optics and there that feeling was again except amplified by about a thousand times. 

“Greetings Prime.” He said, optics never leaving Optimus’ own. “Have you, perhaps, lost anything lately?” He turned, only to reveal the two confined Autobots behind him. Arcee was still unconscious and Bumblebee only featured a look of terror over his faceplates knowing what could come next for the Autobots.“Or perhaps anybot?” 

The Prime’s eyes widened for a fraction of a click, much to Megatron’s pleasure, before returning to their normal state. “What have you done to them!?” Optimus growled at the warlord for his underhanded means. 

Megatron replied. “I have yet to do anything to them. The warrior was only shocked a bit because of her own idiotic decision to continue struggling against the bonds. Well, that said,” His voice grew dark and malice laced. “Who knows what will happen to them if my demands are not met.” 

Optimus’ spark dropped at the statement. Somewhere deep inside him, he’d hoped that Megtron could change; that he wasn’t who he thought he was, however, for the sake of his team he needed to see the mech for what he truly was. A destruction obsessed, power hungry warlord who wanted nothing more than to rule both Cybertron and Earth under his cold, bloodied servos. 

He glanced to his captured teammates, worried for them, then glared at the mech responsible. “Speak your demands, Megatron.” Optimus ordered. 

Megatron huffed. “I would watch that tone of yours Prime, do not forget that your precious teammates are in my possession.” 

Optimus only gave the warlord a long deadly glare before Megatron continued. “What I desire is none other than you, dear Prime.” 

“W-What?” The stunned bot barely got out, fighting his instincts to take a step back from the monitor. The way Megatron spoke of him, that he wanted him, gave him feelings he was not sure he could accurately describe. A warm feeling yet coated in a cold icy layer. The warmth being the hope that simply would not rid itself from him and the cold being the logical truth that what he hoped for simply would never come true. Even though he wasn’t completely sure what he hoped for in the first place. Peace? Perhaps that was a part of it, only a small piece to the illustration of the Prime’s true feelings. Yet these feelings were not something Optimus had the freedom to revel in, let alone feelings for his nemesis?! Feelings that affected his judgement?! He wasn’t a youngling; he had no liberty to make idiotic decisions. His choices would affect his team! A planet! Yet the way Megatron tore into him, scrambling his processor with just a measly string of words, it irked him. 

Megatron leered at how distraught the Prime was at his words; his red optics burning into the red and blue mechs plating. He smirked, flashing his sharps fangs. He finally had the Prime in his grasp. He would never abandon his comrades to be at the mercy of his enemy. Self sacrificing fool… But that works out just fine for me. Megatron had wanted his servos on Prime for eons now but seemingly unable to do anything but battle with him... as much as he enjoyed a good fight. However, after how dreadfully long this wretched war had lasted, he was getting tired of the repetition of it all. He was ready to close out this war, making sure he would be ruling on the upper hand as well. He would rule over a cyberformed Earth with his prize, Optimus Prime, to do whatever he pleased with. The silver mech unconsciously licked his dermas at the thought. The need to subdue the ever stoic Prime, to break him and turn him into the biggest screaming mess he possibly could burned through him. Whether he would be screaming from pain or pleasure was still undecided. He didn’t put it passed himself to do both. 

“You heard me Prime.” Megatron said darkly allowing a twisted smirk to pass over his scarred dermas. “Come to me. No weapons. No bot. Just you in stasis cuffs. Surrender yourself to me, or your fellow soldiers will be at my disposal to do with what I see fitting. Soundwave will send you the coordinates. You have a single solar cycle to decide. If you are not at the given coordinates in said day then I will assume the latter.” The confident warlord strode over to the distressed scout as he then struggled against the bonds that confined him beeping in anger and fear. Bumblebee’s struggles came to an abrupt halt when volts of electricity shot through frame like a burning wildfire yet not quite enough to force him into stasis. His tanks churned as he felt Megatron’s sharp digits caress his bound thigh then up to his chassis softly, making him tremble slightly, a strangled beep escaping his vocalizer. The imposing claws stopped over Bumblebees spark chamber and patted it playfully. “I would choose wisely.” He jested taking one long look into the Prime’s anxious, yet determined optics before leaving as quickly as he came; the now frantic leader left to his own thoughts. 

“Oh Bumblebee, Arcee…” Optimus bemoaned, brokenhearted at the situation they were in; that they were all in. He looked to Ratchet optics clearly displaying his torn spark. 

The medic huffed at the sight. “Optimus, I know what you are thinking and we cannot and I mean CANNOT send you to that disgusting fragger! Who knows what he would do to you! You are our LEADER Optimus, delivering you into his servos would be the equivalent to giving up the war! We have come too far for us to just give up like this! We must think of an alternative!” 

Optimus knew Ratchet was right, but the only thing he could think of was the look in poor Bumblebee’s optics. That terrified, desperate look burned itself into his processor so painfully. And to see Arcee already unconscious because she struggled so hard to be released. No bot should ever have to suffer that...yet so many were forced too, but if Optimus could help it, if it was in his power to save them then nothing would come between him and doing just that. 

The Prime huffed. “Ratchet we cannot just leave them to Megatron’s mercy, and given our allotted time, formulating and enacting a rescue plan is not possible. If I offer myself up in exchange we will gain their location and perhaps tear them from within? This is not giving up the war, old friend, but simply adapting to the situation that befalls us. Our team is our family. I will not allow them to suffer at the servos of Megatron if I can prevent it.” 

Optimus felt a tap on his left pede and looked down to see Jack, Miko, and Raf all three standing there with the same worried look cast across their face. Fortunately they had not heard Megatron’s words nor seen what he had done to Arcee and Bumblebee. “I-Is Arcee going to be alright Optimus? You’ll save her won’t you?” Jack’s worried voice traveled through the Prime’s audio receptors as more weight was added to his ever heavy spark. 

“A-And Bee! Bee is okay right?! W-We’ll save him too right Optimus?! You’ll do whatever it takes to get him back right?!” Raf almost burst into tears as Miko tried to comfort him. “I don’t think I survive if Bee were...were to..” Raf released his suppressed cries and began to sob openly into Miko’s shoulder; the young girl only rubbing his back and looking up to Optimus for some kind of confirmation that they were going to be okay. 

Optimus smiled, optics softening at the broken children. “Do not worry young ones,” He began to reassure them, scooping each child into his servo holding them protectively to his chassis. “I swear on my spark to bring them back safely. You will see your guardian bots soon. But for now please rest while Ratchet and I prepare a rescue mission.” 

Ratchet’s spark broke at the sight of Optimus comforting the children, only to keep the part where the leader planned to exchange himself for the bots a secret. The medic knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince Optimus to do otherwise, especially without an effective plan. Ratchet groaned to himself before turning himself to his work station at their main computer system, only to be notified that Soundwave had already sent the coordinates. Wastes no time does he? That fragging telepath. He took a deep breath then his digits began scrambling across the keyboard once more. I’ll be damned to the Pit if I let that mongrel into our systems again, so help me Primus! 

After calming the children down, Optimus escaped to his berth room trying himself to make sense of everything that was happening. While he appeared strong in front of his team, on the inside he wasn’t near as strong. His team made him strong, he was forced to be, he was their leader, their Prime. It was his responsibility. But as soon as he was alone his courage and strength dissolved, leaving only a worried bot left with the comfort of nothing other than his own processor. He wasn’t exactly sure what Megatron had planned for him but whatever it was it wasn’t good. Would he slip up enough to let him escape after he made sure the others were safe? He wasn’t sure. 

Optimus rubbed his aching helm before grabbing a cube of energon, aware it could be his last, and gulped it down greedily. He thought of how he’d hoped for peace, that all Cybertronians could be one again at peace and happy. Not that there were many of them left to accomplish that, but it was still a dream he couldn’t let go of. He had no memories of post war Cybertron. That only drove his imagination wild of how everyone could be happy; no pain, no tears, no killing or suffering, just peace and happiness. Maybe it was a bit naive for him to hope for it, but he didn’t mind. It was a thought that put his heavy spark at ease. He smiled to himself looking down towards his now empty energon cube. One day perhaps, one day… He lowered himself onto his berth and slowly slipped into recharge. 

He stood in an unknown building, in a different frame...on a different planet. He knew it was a dream, but couldn’t help but wonder what of. Looking around, he spotted a lit oil fire with make-shift chairs around it. Two larger ones and a smaller one. This must be the living room, he thought not ceasing his exploration. He walked down a hall to the left and found the master berth room. Inside were stacks of data pads, some neatly organized, others not so much. But what surprised the stoic mech the most was what sat along the wall by the berth. It was a crib, a sparkling crib. Something about it was so familiar; it pained his spark so much to look at it. Slowly, he approached it, softly grazing his digits across the edge of the crib as if he would break it with the slightest amount of pressure. He didn’t know what about the crib brought so much emptiness onto his spark. He peeked inside at the soft mesh that covered the base of the small crib and something he presumed to be a sparkling toy...but he found no sparkling..none.

His energon ran cold; venting ceased. Quickly, he spun around and began running through the home looking for the missing sparkling! Where could it be?! Why did he care so much?! He wasn’t sure what propelled him to look for it or why, but the thought of it gone made his tanks churn and his spark ache with a kind of pain he’d never felt before. He had to find it! To protect it! “Where are you dear child?!” He called, voice shaky and laced with terror as he stormed through the rest of the small house, stumbling a few times as he got used to the new, yet strangely familiar frame. The fear of losing the sparkling now made its way to his processor as he checked every nook and cranny of the rooms left, leaving no stone unturned. He felt coolant begin to form in his optics. 

“W-Where is he..? My sparkling?” Despair filled his fragile spark and stopped his normal reasoning to think on what he just said. He fell to his knees, feeling as if his whole world just shattered into a thousand pieces. His tears fell freely now as he sobbed into his servos. 

Suddenly, bringing him from his sadness he felt a servo gently grab his shoulder. His systems immediately recognized the warm, worried field that overlapped his open, terrified, and hopeless one. He leaned into the kind servo unconsciously, already feeling calmer. He turned to see who the mech that put his spark at ease, that made him feel so safe and complete. As soon as he saw silver plating the dream shattered into thousands of pieces and everything went black.

Optimus awoke, rubbing his aching processor. What a distasteful dream… He didn’t think much of it, he never did. Usually when he was stressed he would get dreams of the same house; the same mech; the same missing sparkling; the same emptiness in his spark. He had tried to make sense of it the first twenty times he saw the same dream yet came up with nothing. He had no memories of a sparkling or mech in his life...no memories of such a family… 

Groaning he pried himself from his comfortable berth and checked his inner chronometer. Only a few more breems till… 

Now he stepped out of his berth room, putting his dream to the back of his processor. He had no time to think of something that wasn’t real. Instead he returned his mind to Arcee, Bumblebee, and worst of all Megatron. Who knew what the warlord was doing to them at the moment. He’d probably discovered their base by now along with many other things the Autobots tried to keep from him, like their energon shortage or the location of Jack, Miko and Raf’s homes. What would his disappearance do to the children? Would they also be at risk? No, Optimus knew that his fellow bots would keep them safe. And as leader of the Autobots, it was his job to ensure the safety of his comrades, no matter the cost. 

Optimus entered the command center only to come across an unusually quiet Ratchet sitting down on the medical berth deep in thought. The medic wasn't the type to sit still and do nothing but considering the circumstances he could assume what he was thinking about. 

The Prime ex-vented. "I will be well, old friend. What is most important is our comrades in bonds. Once they are secured I will begin planning my escape." He reassured the frantic mech that still hadn't moved. They both knew how much of a chance Optimus really had of escaping Megatron's hold. 

After a few long moments of silence, Ratchet groaned acknowledging what his leader had said. He turned towards the main computer screen saying weakly "Only a few breems left to think of something else Optimus…" 

The blue and red mech smiled. "I will be well Ratchet. Do make sure to take care of the team while I am gone." 

"I always do…" huffed the medic. 

Optimus gave the mech another weak smile knowing he wasn't looking before turning to the computer screen. "If you haven't heard from me in a lunar cycle, assume I have offlined and relocate to a better place. Unfortunately, I cannot give you what I have in mind do to Megatron's psychic patch." The leader instructed. More than anything he wanted his team to be safe, that's what he was doing this all for! If they weren't safe at the end of all this...he wouldn't know what he would do. In this way he felt much like the human children. "It's been an honor serving with you soldier." He stated weakly before walking over to a sidebar holding medical supplies and other handy items and grabbed a pair of stasis cuffs. "I believe it is about time my friend." 

Ratchet struggled within himself trying to think of something, ANYTHING, that would stop Optimus from walking straight to the enemy, in stasis cuffs for that matter! Megatron you pile of fragging scrap! Ratchet gritted his denta, feeling coolant develop in the corners of his optics. His servos began to shake as he balled them up into fists and slammed one on the medical berth. "Optimus please…" He begged till he felt a comforting servo on his shoulder.

"Ratchet, let us be done with this. We cannot waste any more time." The Prime spoke softly as he walked towards the opening of the ground bridge. 

The medic knew there was no changing his mind at this point as regrettable as it was. He knew there was no other way but no one could expect him to just accept this?! To just rest easy with this decision?! No. As soon as Arcee and Bumblebee were secured he would make sure to go back for Optimus. No mech is to be left behind. Especially not in Megatron's servos. Ratchet groaned in frustration as he reluctantly complied to Optimus' words and opened the bridge to Soundwave’s coordinates. He wasn't sure if they were by the Nemesis or if Megatron would be so kind to pick up his new prize and bring it back himself. As much as Ratchet detested the idea of allowing Optimus to go hand himself over to Megatron, he knew the mech would have a better chance at escaping than two mechs who weren't Primes. 

Optimus took one last look at the torn medic before disappearing behind the green energy, knowing he would not be returning for a long while, if at all. As far-fetched as it was, he sure hoped he would be returning soon. Back to his team… 

"Wise decision Prime." 

An unwelcomed voice pierced itself into Optimus' audials as he arrived at his destination. It was somewhere in the mountains. He suspected it to just be a place where Megatron would then take him back to the Nemesis; a place where Ratchet wouldn't be able to track their steps back. The red and blue mech's stomach churned at the sound of Megatron's pede steps approaching, quickly turning around only to be greeted with the warlord right behind him. He immediately shifted his right servo his rifle and pointed it at him. 

"My team. Release my team and then I will put the stasis cuffs on. Only after I see they are safe and accounted for." He ordered, refusing the instinct to back away from Megatron's intense gaze. 

The silver mech snatched up Optimus' rifled servo and pulled it down forcing the autobot leader down to his knees. "The one giving orders here is in fact not you Prime, but me. Do not forget your place in all this." He spoke sternly straight into Optimus' audial finials sending a shiver through his wires. If there was one thing Megatron hated the most it would be someone ordering him around, and by the Prime no less. "At the snap of my digits your precious bots could offline." He threatened hoping that would shut his intake. 

The Prime flinched at his words. He knew Megatron was right; he had no control over the situation. He glared up into the warlords deep, red optics before he reluctantly put on the stasis cuffs. 

Megatron purred at the sight of his arch nemesis finally beginning to submit to him. "Good mech," he leered before patting his new prisoner on the helm as if he were some pet. 

Optimus ignored the degrading remark. He could withstand any form of disrespect if it meant his team's safety which was always his primary focus. "Now your side of the deal Megatron. Release my team." He growled. As long as they were safe. As long as he fulfilled his duty...everything would be alright. 

Megatron yanked the Prime up by the chin angrily. "Are you really so incompetent to not remember my words from two clicks ago?! DO NOT order me around PRIME or it will be your teams HELMS." He scowled before he shoved Optimus to the ground. 

"SOUNDWAVE. BRING ME THE WARRIOR." Ordered the warlord. Right as he finished a ground bridge opened revealing Soundwave and an unconscious Arcee in his arms. She was also in stasis cuffs in case she felt overly eager when she awoke. 

Soundwave walked towards Megatron and stopped beside him awaiting his next orders. 

"Wake her and release her. Then we will head back to Nemesis." 

“Wait Megatron, what of Bumblebee?” Optimus struggled to keep static from his voice as he tried to pick himself back up. 

The silver warlord looked to the shaken Prime clearly pleased to see him so disheveled. “I think I might just keep him with us as compensation for your disrespectful actions.” He smirked. “To think a Prime wouldn’t know how to show respect where it is due. I saved your precious teammates from death you know.”

Optics wide, Optimus tried to keep his composure, to think of anything that would cause Megatron to release his scout. 

“Bridge us back Soundwave,” ordered Megatron as he took his new prison. “Lets go now sweet spark.” He taunted, almost disappointed when he received no reaction. Optimus was deep in thought, too deep to be bothered by what Megatron said or even hear it. He needed to think of a way that would guarantee Bumblebee’s safety. ANYTHING he could do. He knew what Megatron really wanted was him. What for he wasn’t sure yet but he was about to find out. Optimus doubted Megatron would be too rash with his fellow comrade when he already held his prize. Yet this also meant it would be that much harder to escape him. He would need to first run and find where they were keeping Bumblebee before making any big moves. 

Before he realized it, they’d moved onto the Nemesis, Optimus was already restricted, bound up to the wall behind him. Megatron had forced him into stasis without him noticing. He found that his servos were tied above him. Luckily, his pedes were untouched. Not that it really helped, but it was a comfort to him to have at least one set of limbs in control. Optimus yanked at the bonds, testing their strength. When nothing but a small jerk happened, he knew it would be no easy feat to get out of them. He looked around a dimly lit room, devoid of anything he could use to try to help him escape. “What is this? Your torture chamber perhaps?.” He asked Megatron who sat in the corner of the room watching his prisoner with keen optics.

“Oh? I was unaware you had noticed my presence Prime, you never fail to impress do you?” The warlord responded with another question as he rose to his pedes making his way to Optimus. Oh how he waited for this day; the day he’d finally have his long time rival completely at his mercy. “I’d rather this room have a better designation but I suppose torture chamber will suffice… for you anyway.” He smirked bringing up his clawed digits to caress the side of Optimus’ helm. 

The Prime shivered under his touch then quickly ripped his helm from Megatron’s servo. The warlord’s engines revved in delight. “What’s this?” He smirked as he brought his dermas close to Optimus’ audials, then began to slowly lick his finials. “Already shivering are we?” 

“What do you think you are doing, Megatron?” Trying not to twitch from the unexpected attention his captor was giving to him, and failing miserably. He tried to jerk away again but this time clawed servos kept his helm steadily in place, immovable. Megatron’s glossa continued exploring his audial finials slowly, sharp fangs grazing him now and then. A small amount of charge began to build up in Optimus.  
Megatron stopped for a brief second, bringing his smoldering red optics to meet with Primes reserved blue ones. “I assumed you would have figured it out the moment I didn’t tear out your spark when you put on those stasis cuffs. You are MINE now Prime to do with whatever I please as what our deal stated.” 

“You broke our deal when you only released one of my comrades!” Growled Optimus, trying to ignore how his spark bloomed at his closeness to the evil mech before him. Helms inches away from each other. He needed to think of a way to get at least Bumblebee out of here and not about how each time he looked into Megatron’s optics heat developed his lower chassis. 

“As I recall,” the silver mech began as he inched his helm even closer. “I stated if you give yourself to me your bots wouldn't be at my disposal.”

“I f-fail to see how that changes my claim.” Stuttered Optimus as he moved back up to the wall as close as he could, only to have Megatron move with him. He felt him begin to nip at his neck cables causing him to tremble at the sudden sensation, heat growing between his legs. 

“You see, one of my officers have taken quite a liking to your little scout. I left him in his servos.” Megatron purred, sliding his servos down Optimus’ frame and paying special attention to the sensitive seams that caused him to flinch or shrink down. “I can only imagine what they are doing right now.” 

“Stop playing around at once and release BumMMM~!!” The Prime ended his order in an unintentionable moan, throwing his helm back as clawed digits roughly caressed his interface panel. 

Megatron smirked at his reaction, then noticed the Prime was already leaking from his panels. He gently rubbed the seams causing his prisoner to jolt against the bonds once more, gathering the enticing lubricant and bringing it up for Optimus to see. “Not only can you not hold back your voice, but your desire as well. Isn’t that right Prime?” He asked in a heated voice; his own charge growing at the sight. Seeing him so unreserved and out of control was a huge turn on in itself. 

Optimus only groaned at the sight, too embarrassed to address the substance covering Megatron’s digits. He turned away in shame much to the captors pleasure, yet Megatron only followed him, bringing his tainted digits to his dermas and slowly licked them clean as if in a teasing manner. 

“That’s right,” He spoke once finished with his appetizer. He bent down, helm aligned with the Prime’s interface panels and began to caress them once more. “I should stop messing around and get onto the real game.” 

Optimus gasp when he felt Megatron’s hot glossa melt over his overly sensitive panels; his cooling fans churning on for a fraction of a second before he manually shut them down embarrassed by what Megatron was making him feel. He fought to keep his voice silent as the slimy appendage kept mapping his layout and transformation seams. “W-What do you..ngh. mean by r-real game…” He vented hard to clear the static from his voice that seeped through. 

Megatron continued, holding Optimus’ hips tight and in place, the plating only getting hotter by the lick. He chuckled a bit, then revved his engines sending vibrations through the already steaming panels. With a surprised static-filled moan Optimus jolted against the bonds and Megatron’s tight grip, trying to escape the sensations, only for the silver mech to force him to feel more of them as the vibrations continued. He fought for control over his panels. Oh how easy it would have been to just open up for Megatron right then and there; to ease the painful heat in his lower chassis. It wasn’t like this was unwanted; he just needed to know why Megatron was doing this along with what would happen to him afterwards. There was so much Optimus needed to know, including why in Primus’ name he was okay with it! The touch felt almost comforting. Strange since it was coming from his rival he’d spent eons battling with. It seemed familiar, from a lost time. He longed for it. 

“You want your scout returned safely, correct?” Megatron asked, releasing the gasping mech. The question pulled Optimus from his haze of pleasure, preparing for what the warlord would say next. “Then let’s play a game. If you can withstand my touch without overloading more than three times, then I will release your scout.” He grinned as he rubbed Optimus’ panels, aware of how much the mech wanted, needed to open them. 

Optimus was no fool. There was definitely a catch to this. “And if I don’t win? What would happen then?” 

“Then you submit yourself fully to me. You will become my mate.” In all of Cybertron, there was no one like Optimus who could challenge him, battle with him; no one that made him feel so alive with only one glance. No one that made him feel such an amount of rage at others who look at him. The Prime was his only equal. Optimus would be his, willingly or not. Though he did not favor the latter choice. 

Optimus looked down deep in thought again. He supposed he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, though he clearly was already at a disadvantage given his current state. He then began to think of the outcome if he were to lose. He would be Megatron’s mate? What would that mean for him? To stay trapped in here for the rest of his cycles? Or would Megatron actually treat him as a mate? What of the factions? To many questions formulated in his processor to think straight. If he won at least Bumblebee would be saved and right now that was all that mattered. If he secured his fellow comrade then everything else would fall into place. He needed to win! He could play by Megatron’s rules for now. “Then I accept your conditions,” Optimus answered in a confident domineering voice. He wasn’t going to let Megatron revel in the pleasure of seeing him submit that easily. He could still win. With a light tap on his panels, he flinched and was successfully pulled from his thoughts by Megatron as he said, “Then go ahead and open up sweet spark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a cliffhanger! Hahaha oh no


End file.
